You Baka
by AlyssWolf
Summary: Break is in one of his strange moods again, complete with flirting and bullying.


Reim pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself to pick up the incredibly large stack of paperwork before him.

"1...2...3..up!" Reim gasped as the weight settled in his small arms and a grimace plastered onto his face as he crept down the hallway of Pandora headquarters at a laughably slow pace, laughable that is, to Xerxes Break.

"Ho, ho! Looks like you're having a tough time with that load, Reim-kun"

Break had stepped into the hallway from one of the conference rooms to Reim's left, why he was in there Reim, had no idea. There didn't seem to be anyone else in the room, which only left Reim to speculate that somehow the obtainment of food was involved.

Reim grunted in annoyance when he realized that he had been standing in one spot for who knew how long, over thinking things again, with Break staring at him holding one hand over his large, clownish grin.

"Well, are you going to help me, or are you just going to stand there?" Reim exclaimed in exasperation as his knees began to shiver under the weight of the papers. Break chuckled and danced around the other man as he grew more red-faced and in need of assistance. "

Xerxes, damn you help me this instant or I'll-" Break paused his childish harassing, clearly intrigued.

"Or you'll what, Reim-kun?" Break tilted his head to the side and placed a finger on the side of his nose. Reim blushed in aggravation and made his way a little farther down the hallway, only to lose his balance and begin to fall.

"Gotcha!" Break shot his arms out and caught the tower of papers before promptly taking half of the stack in his arms. "Here, this way will be far easier for your feeble frame." Reim shot Break a glare and crumpled his face into a frown before beginning to make his way down the hallway again at a much faster pace.

"Aren't you the one who should be worried about his feeble frame, Xerxes?"

Break smirked at Reim and then proceeded to ignore him as they headed down the hallway, side by side.

"Thanks anyway." Reim muttered later as they set their stacks of paperwork down on Duke Barma's desk with a collective huff.

"Don't mention it...what kind of a person would I be if I didn't help poor, weak, servants like yourself?" Break put the back of his hand over his forehead and brought the pitch of his voice up, seeping with drama.

"I'm certainly not Barma's servant!" Break's eye lit up and he stepped behind Reim and pushed his chest up against his back.

"No, but aren't you my servant, Reim-kun" Break breathed into his ear as his fingered Reim's right, dangly earring and snaked his other arm around Reim's waist. Reim tensed up immediately.

"Wha-Xerxes!" He flushed bright red and let his glasses slide down his nose, but made no attempt to push Break away.

"Mhm...ne, Reim-kun, I'll bet you're blushing right now." Reim flushed even harder and squirmed a bit.

"Xerxes...what're you-" Break stepped back in front of him and studied his face for a moment before sliding Reim's glasses back into place and grinning brightly. Break was walking away from him back down the hallway they had just come from a second later.

"Ja ne!" He called waving one hand dismissively over his head. Reim stood shocked for a moment, just watching his friend go. What was that just now? Reim's minds strained to make sense of things. Perhaps it would be best to pass it off as one of Breaks weird little stunts? As he stared sown the hallway, still breathless, at the white and purple cloaked back of The Hatter moving briskly, Reim's heart skipped a beat and widened his eyes as he saw it, a slight frown, donning Break's face just before he turned the corner.

Suddenly Reim's legs decided to work again, and he flew down the hallway. "Wait, Xerxes!" When he had finally caught up to him Reim tugged on Break's sleeve and panted. "Xerxes, I demand that you tell me what's going on."

Break froze for a split second before turning around lightly swatting Reim's hand away. "Why, whatever could you be referring to?" Break asked with a wide smile. Reim blinked twice before grabbing Break's hand and pulling him down another hallway. "Ahh, Reim-kun, where exactly would we be going?" "

"Shut up a second." Reim didn't let go of Break's hand until they had reached Reim's quarters and he had shut the door behind him.

"Alright, now I'll ask you once more: what's going on with you?" Reim leaned against the door with his hands behined his back, frustrated confusion spread throughout his face. Break smiled innocently and for once said nothing. Reim sighed and stepped away from the door towards Break. "Lately you've been acting...and around me..." Reim blushed slightly as he fumbled for the right words as Break looked on in silence, the false grin ever present on his pale face. Reim paused for a moment. "Well, fine! If you won't tell me then just...!

Break tilted his head to the side in mock confusion. "Whatever, Xerxes." Reim spluttered as he turned around and grabbed the doorknob. He paused as he felt Break tug at his sleeve "Fine, I'll stay, just tell me what's-"

Reim froze as Break pinned him to the door and gave him a look that he had never once seen Break direct towards anyone, before he pressed his lips into his. When Break pulled away, Reim's face was beet red and his heart was drumming so loudly in his chest that he was sure people in the next room over could hear it. "Xerxes..." Break sighed and looked away.

"Well, there you are, Reim. My sincere apologies." Break was half way out of the door when Reim clapped his hand down on his arm and yanked him back inside.

"You...baka." Reim whispered to a very surprised Break as he wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled into the side of his face. He blushed and moved his mouth to cover break's, groaning quietly as Break slipped in his tongue and brushed it over his lips as they took a breath. To Reim's amazement as they pulled away, he could make out a pale red accenting Break's cheeks.

"Xerxes, are you..blushing...about me..." Reim shut his eyes in embarrassment and Break chuckled, his usual clownish ways returning as he ran his hand down Reim's side and licked the side of his neck slowly. Reim felt a shutter run down his spine and he pressed closer into Break, running his hands through his hair. In a split second Break had pulled away with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Well, that was an interesting talk, wasn't it Reim? I have places to go and people to see so why don't we finish this conversation some other time, say later tonight in my room, shall we?" Reim's face turned the deepest shade of red Break had ever seen it and he nodded approvingly with a smirk of pleasure before heading out the door.

"Ja, ne Reim-kun!"


End file.
